


playtime all day

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bucky Barnes is an angel, Clothed Wetting, Daddy Kink, Deliberate Wetting, Desperation Play, Diapers, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Horniness, Infantilism, M/M, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wetting, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, mild watersports, pee play, potty play, potty training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: It was seldom, Bucky thought, to have Stevieexposehimself like that in front of him, in contrary to his usual hiding away when it came to wetting. Almost unnoticeable, Stevie’s hips bucked up, pushing himself further into his hand, and the almost dazed look from before appeared in his eyes again for a second.Bucky had to stifle a chuckle. He had never seen his baby boy quite as… horny, maybe that was the fitting word, like that before, at least not while he was in headspace. Deciding that he very much wanted to play along with that, Bucky knelt down next to Stevie and said in his most innocent voice, “Well, that’s fine, baby. Go potty, then.”Steve is horny. Bucky is intrigued.





	playtime all day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year since i started this series, and now look how far we've come!  
> Obviously, another part of it, but I'm sure you can also enjoy this if you haven't read the other parts yet :)  
> Warning for explicit sexual content in this one.
> 
> As always, none of the original characters and plots that inspired me belong to me, and I'm not getting paid to write this.
> 
> Have fun!

Where there had just been his tablet on his lap before, Bucky suddenly had his hands full of his baby boy, who had basically jumped onto him, forcing a surprised “hmpf” out of his Daddy’s lungs as his hands landed on his chest, and smiled at him brightly.

“Hey Daddy.”, Stevie said, although he sounded so content, he might as well have sung it, and he practically beamed with energy.

“Sweetheart, hey”, Bucky answered while putting his tablet down on the couch next to him, so he could properly place both hands on his baby’s hips, “you’ve been taking a really long nap. Are you feeling better now?”, he asked, referring to the bad mood and the headache Stevie had earlier that day, resulting in his Daddy sending him off to bed alongside him, but only after drinking an entire bottle of water in case that had been the reason for the headache.

Stevie nodded enthusiastically and sat himself more firmly onto his Daddy’s lap. “Much better. Even my head feels good again.”

Bucky smiled at that and reached up with his right hand to stroke back a rogue strand of hair from his boy’s face. Stevie’s hair has grown a bit longer lately, but Bucky had to lie if he said he didn’t like it. It suited Stevie, and it was also fun for him to have more hair to play with. Stevie had even asked him to braid it a few times, and Bucky had tried, but the hair wasn’t quite long enough to really do much with it yet, and Bucky wasn’t the most talented person for that. He had set himself the goal to improve those skills, though.

“I’m happy to hear that, baby boy. Do you need Daddy to change you?”, Bucky then asked, keeping his voice down even though they were alone, because he knew that his baby usually was a bit shy when it came to that topic. To his surprise, Stevie shook his head, though, and grinned at him happily.

“No, Daddy, I didn’t go potty.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow at that. “You sure, honey? Can I check?”, he asked, hand already finding the zipper pendant on the front of Stevie’s onesie, yet he waited for his boy to give him permission with a nod. Gently, he pulled the zipper down, and exposed his chest and the front of Stevie’s diaper.

Knowing very well that it made his baby blush, but that he also loved it, Bucky nudged his knuckles against the inside of Stevie’s thigh, signalling him to open his legs more so he could comfortable reach the hem of the leg hole, and slowly put a finger inside. Bucky let it stroke over the padding only to find it, indeed, dry. “Huh.”, he said, and looked up at his little angel, who was already grinning down at him again.

“See? Told ya, Daddy.”, he chirped, accompanied by a rock of his hips while Bucky pulled his finger out again.

“Indeed. But I bet my little darling needs to tinkle now, doesn’t he?”

Stevie seemed to consider for a second, but then he nodded and spread his legs further, until he was properly pressed against his Daddy’s body, wrists locked behind his neck, and Bucky could see the movement bunching the diaper up against Stevie in the process. “You want Daddy to take you to your potty, or do you wanna go here?”

“Here”, Stevie murmured, now going shy again after all, just as Bucky has expected. He loosely wrapped his arms around Stevie’s middle, and lovingly smiled up at him.

“Then go, when you’re ready.”, he said, knowing that most times, Stevie liked to hold it in until he burst in his diapers. Today seemed to not be one of those days, though, because only a few seconds later, Bucky could hear the sound of pee hitting the padding of his boy’s diaper, and Stevie shifted around in his Daddy’s lap as if he was trying to push himself up as close to him as possible.

Bucky noticed that Stevie’s expression was completely relaxed, despite the light red colour on his cheeks, and was surprised to find his boy looking right at him while he wet, instead of hiding his face in the crook of his neck, as he usually did.

Nevertheless, Bucky gently stroked Stevie’s back, a habit they both got used to when Stevie was to go potty on Daddy’s lap, and one they both enjoyed and found comfort in.

All the water from before must’ve reached Stevie’s bladder by then, and the wetting seemed to go on forever, mostly because Stevie was letting it out in a very controlled way, and Bucky could watch the diaper expanding in front of him, free sight thanks to the still-open onesie. He could also feel it starting to sag a little when Stevie was done, but he was distracted from that feeling by the sensation of Stevie’s lips against his neck, kissing him wetly and open-mouthed, causing a shiver to run through his whole body.

At the same time, Stevie’s hips began to move again, tiny little rubs forwards and then back again, moving a bit to the side to he was pressing his soaked crotch against Bucky’s thigh instead of his pelvis, apparently finding more friction there if the breathy gasp was anything to go by.

Bucky chuckled. “What’s gotten you all worked up like that, huh, sweetheart?”, he asked, while he felt his own cock twitch in interest.

“Dunno, Daddy.”, Stevie answered, warm breath hitting the damp skin on Bucky’s neck. “Can we have playtime today?”, he then asked, sweetly, causing Bucky to laugh again.

“Yeah baby, we can do that. Do you want Daddy to take you back to bed? Or you wanna play here?”

To his surprise, Stevie shook his head after a moment. He ground his hips down again, moaning quietly into Bucky’s ear. “Can we wait, Daddy, please? I like the funny feeling, I wanna keep it for a while longer. Can we do that?”

Hot, liquid lust ran through Bucky at his little angel’s words. “So that’s how it is, huh?”, he said, unable to keep himself from teasing his baby, tightening the grip on his hip. “You like the feeling of getting really excited and wanna enjoy it for a bit? It feels kinda good, doesn’t it, when your little pee-pee’s feeling all tingly and funny?”

Stevie nodded at that, lips suckling on Bucky’s skin again while his hips moved frantically between Daddy’s hands. “Mhm, Daddy, I-, I think I like that.” Then, he moved his head back and looked at Bucky with big eyes. “Is that bad?”

Bucky was quick to bring his right hand up to cup his boy’s face. “No, honey, not at all. It’s perfectly okay if you want to make yourself feel good like that. You’re being a very good boy, for telling Daddy what you need. Now, if you don’t wanna make the funny feeling go away so soon, you should probably stop doing that, before you’re getting yourself too excited to stop, don’t you think, sweety?”, Bucky said, nodding towards Stevie’s diapered crotch that was still gingerly grinding against his thigh.

Caught, Stevie pulled his shoulders up and blushed adorably, forcing his hips to stop moving and instead let himself fall forward against his Daddy’s chest, smiling happily when he felt Bucky wrapping his arms around him.

“You’re such a sweet, little boy. Daddy loves you so much.”, Bucky whispered into his hair, making Stevie giggle.

“I love you too, Daddy.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only about half an hour later, when Stevie called out for his Daddy, who was currently busy chopping carrots for their lunch, from where he was sitting in his playpen. “Daddy, come!”

“On my way, sweetheart!”, Bucky called back and laid the knife down before making his way over to the living room quickly. “What’s the matter, baby boy?”, he asked when he reached the playpen, where Stevie was sitting on his knees with a toy car in one hand, and a tractor in the other. He was also suckling on his pacifier, a sight Bucky would never get tired of.

“I think I have to potty again.”, Stevie said, words muffled a bit by the binky, and eyes huge. Bucky could see the first traces of redness creeping onto his baby’s cheeks, and suspected that there might be more behind Stevie’s words.

Nevertheless, he acted as if he hadn’t sensed that. “You wanna go in your diapey, baby? Or should I take you to the potty?”, he asked, regarding the already damp diaper hanging between his darling’s thighs, barely concealed by the onesie’s thin material. The diaper would hold another wetting without problem, Bucky knew that, but he also always wanted to give his boy the option to use his training potty instead, in case he wanted to feel a bit bigger that day.

“Wanna go in my diapey.”, Steve answered, voice suddenly sounding a bit nervous as his hand shot down to press against his crotch, legs opening a bit wider to give himself better access. It was seldom, Bucky thought, to have Stevie _expose_ himself like that in front of him, in contrary to his usual hiding away. Almost unnoticeable, Stevie’s hips bucked up, pushing himself further into his hand, and the almost dazed look from before appeared in his eyes again for a second.

Bucky had to stifle a chuckle. He had never seen his baby boy quite as… horny, maybe that was the fitting word, like that before, at least not while he was in headspace. Deciding that he very much wanted to play along with that, Bucky knelt down next to Stevie and said in his most innocent voice, “Well, that’s fine, baby. Go potty, then.”

The colour on Stevie’s cheeks turned deeper as he looked down for a moment as if to collect himself, before he swallowed, and let his eyes find his Daddy’s again. “C-can you-… can you put your hand there, Daddy? Please.”, he then said, sounding a bit breathless, before he hastily resumed suckling on his binky, quickly looking away again.

Bucky was almost certain that he understood what his baby was asking for, but he also couldn’t quite stop himself from teasing him just a bit more, enjoying the way it made him blush and squirm. “Put my hand where, darling?”

This time, Stevie didn’t look up when he spoke, but instead looked down at the diaper bulge between his legs, his hand still pressed against it, unable to stop his hips from moving forward a bit again. “Here.”, he said, incredibly soft and gingerly, and suddenly Bucky felt the urge to just wrap his arms around his boy and cuddle him like there was no tomorrow.

At the same time, he loved seeing his little angel like that, and he sensed that even though he was ashamed, Stevie liked this, too. When Stevie’s hips bucked again, Bucky moved forward and gently put his flesh hand over Stevie’s, pushing it further against the padding. “Oh sweet boy, you want Daddy to touch you here while you go potty on yourself? You think that will feel good?”

Sucking his paci in as far as it would go, Stevie nodded, eyes fixed on where both his and his Daddy’s hand were placed in his crotch.

Taking mercy on his little boy, Bucky leaned forward to kiss his cheek, while his metal hand took hold of the zipper. Waiting a second in case Stevie didn’t want this, he then repeated his action from before, opening the onesie and exposing Stevie’s naked front and his diaper, already showing a slight change of colour at the bottom but not nearly filled enough to not hold another wetting. Then, Bucky crawled behind Stevie, so he could wrap his arms around him and pull him close, making him sit on his padded butt between his Daddy’s legs.

The metal arm stayed on Stevie’s stomach, hand clutched by both of Stevie’s, while his other hand slowly made his way down between his baby’s thighs, softly letting his fingertips trail from his boy’s belly button to the hem of the diaper, before carefully cupping the padding, feeling how it had turned a bit more solid with wetness already, and was still a bit warm from the previous wetting. Gently, he pushed against the material, pressing it further against Stevie’s genitals, smiling a bit at the soft sigh he got in return as Stevie let his head fall back onto his Daddy’s collar bone, eyes halfway closed and still suckling on his binky, slower than before, though.

“Is that okay, sweetheart?”, Bucky asked, lips close to Stevie’s ear, feeling his boy nod next to his own head. “Alright. Then let go, darling, it’s okay, you’re allowed to have an accident.”, he murmured, sensing that his baby needed the encouragement. Sure, Stevie had wet himself on Bucky’s lap, with or without diaper, a few many times before, but those were acts of either complete desperation or no real consciousness due to the depth of his head space. He had never asked Bucky to touch him like that during it, especially not in such a way that was coming from sexual relief like this. This was new for both of them, so Bucky wasn’t surprised at all when it took Stevie quite a while until he eventually went, the occasional helpless grind into his hand included in the procedure.

Bucky heard it before he felt it, but soon after the light hissing sound has started, he felt the material in his hand turning warmer, fuller, and he couldn’t quite stop himself from pushing it up between Stevie’s hands, resulting in him gasping as spreading his legs further, his hips moving up to meet Bucky’s palm.

At Stevie’s needy movement, Bucky felt his own dick filling in his pants, not growing all the way hard just yet but definitely making it press against his zipper from the inside. He wanted to grab himself, rut into his palm, but with both hands occupied, he couldn’t give in to that urge. The whole thing excited him, though, not being able to touch himself because he held his baby’s diaper in his hand while he went into it, and also the thought of waiting for them to have sex, waiting for as long as Stevie wanted… it turned him on to no end. So, Bucky let his hips roll forward once, twice, trying to get at least a tiny bit of friction against his jeans, before he returned his attention to his baby boy, who was still letting go, eyes closed and mouth opened with his head laying limply on his Daddy’s shoulder, constantly trying to push himself as far into Bucky’s grip as he could.

The diaper had grown bulky by now, nearing its limit of capacity, and Stevie was still going, the tea he had after his first wetting apparently running through him like nothing. A breathy moan escaped his throat as another push from Bucky’s hand, back arching and legs spreading as far as they would go with his Daddy’s legs framing them.

Stevie was in complete bliss, shamelessly wetting and grinding on Bucky’s hand, and goddamn if that wasn’t one of the most beautiful, most arousing sights Bucky has ever been allowed to see. He didn’t know what had went into Stevie that day, but he loved it, loved every second of it. His cock was rock hard in his pants now, and the knowledge that he had to wait was agony, and yet it also felt so, so good to deny himself the relief.

When Stevie was done, he let himself sag against his Daddy’s front, panting as if he had just sprinted a mile. Bucky’s hand was still on his crotch, rubbing the material lazily, while he pressed a kiss to his baby’s temple.

They stayed like that for minute longer, until Bucky eventually blew some cold air against Stevie’s ear, making his boy jump a tiny bit before he giggled adorably, and put his lips to his ear. “Come on, baby boy, Daddy’s gonna change you, okay?”

Stevie nodded, and let Bucky help him get up, before he followed him into their bedroom by his hand. When they stopped in front of their bed, Bucky wanted to let go of Stevie’s hand and get their needed supplies from the bathroom, but was pulled back by Stevie’s tight grip on his hand, hindering him from leaving.

“Everything alright, baby boy?”, he asked, a bit worried when he saw Stevie looking at him with uncertainty.

Still, Stevie nodded, then gulped, and eventually spoke up, his pacifier still in his mouth. “Daddy, do you-… do you think you could only clean me up but not put another diapey on?”, he asked, and before Bucky could answer, continued, “and… could I please have some orange juice?”

\-------------------------------------------------

Even though he was surprised by his baby’s request, Bucky followed it.

He helped his baby strip the onesie down far enough so he could remove the wet diaper, heavy now with the content of two wettings, and cleaned his boy with wet wipes, being extra thorough with that, not because Stevie was so dirty, but because he enjoyed the little reactions his boy’s body gave to the procedure, loved to see him writhe and squirm as his penis chubbed up a bit, and how his hole twitched when he let his wipe-clad fingertip run over it slowly.

Once Stevie was good to go, Bucky put the wipes aside and kissed a trail up his torso, blowing raspberries every here and there, until Stevie was a giggling, wheezing mess underneath him, his eyes wet with the effort it took him not to accidentally kick his Daddy whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot.

Bucky let Stevie calm down for a moment, before he cupped his ribcage, letting his hands wander inward enough until he could reach his boy’s nipple with his thumbs.

Stevie’s breath hitched at that, and Bucky gave him a feigned, surprised look. “What was that, baby boy? Did Daddy startle you?”, he asked, while letting the tip of his thumbs circle the little buds, which instantly turned hard under his touch.

Arching his back of the bed, Stevie pushed his chest further into his Daddy’s hands, his legs splaying open, completely baring himself to Bucky, and even though he knew that Stevie still wanted to wait, and that he himself wanted to wait, too, Bucky couldn’t stop himself from leaning down and kissing his boys neck, one knee braced on the mattress between Stevie’s thighs, feeling how his little angel bucked up, grinding it half hard penis against Daddy’s leg as he held himself over him.

But then, Bucky’s touch was gone as quick as it came, leaving Stevie looking up at him with a flushed face, hips still moving even though there was nothing to rub against anymore.

Bucky chuckled, looking down at his baby for a moment before gently running his palm down his right side. “You wanna have your orange juice now, darling?”, he asked, and Stevie nodded, even though he looked at him like his mind was anywhere, but not with the juice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

That damn onesie. That damn, stupid, thin onesie would drive Bucky crazy, he was sure it would. And how could it not, fitting so tight on Stevie’s body, letting Bucky see every muscle, every curve, leaving nothing for the imagination, especially not the outline of Stevie’s now soft again penis, placed to the left of the seam, a slight damp spot showing a bit further towards his hip where precum had leaked into the fabric after Bucky had closed the zipper again, earlier. When Stevie moved around in a particular way, Bucky could even see the outline of his testicles through the thin material, and while he had seen Stevie a hundred times in an onesie, and also a few times without anything on underneath it, it has never before had such an effect on him.

But today was different, because today, they’ve had playtime all day long, only without really acting upon it.

Bucky was glad that his erection had gone down during lunch, even though he couldn’t quite ignore the twitches in his groin whenever Stevie asked for a refill of orange juice in his most innocent voice, as if they both didn’t knew that he was only drinking so much so he would feel the urge to pee again rather sooner than later.

He wasn’t quite sure why Stevie hadn’t wanted him to put another diaper on him, but with a look on how the day had gone so far, Bucky could only assume that the reason would be something exciting. So, he gladly refilled Stevie’s sippy cup six times with orange juice, and then, later, another two times with tap water.

Afterwards, Stevie’s stomach was slightly bloated with all the liquid inside of him, making him look a bit softer around the middle, and Bucky knew that it was only a matter of a few minutes until his baby had to go potty again. Where he would do that without his diaper on, Bucky didn’t know, but he was certainly curious to find out.

About half an hour after they finished cleaning up the kitchen, Stevie had shown first signs that he slowly had to go again, but they were subtle, just the occasional squirm here and there. But due to his intake of juice and water, his need increased quickly, and only a few minutes later, Bucky caught Stevie with his hand between his legs, fumbling around absentmindedly with his penis while he was busy colouring, sitting on the floor in front of the living room table.

It didn’t take long until his grip tightened, and he was actively clutching himself through the onesie, the outline of his glans standing out almost obscenely, and it took all of Bucky’s willpower not to just kneel down next to him and replace his hand with his own. But this was Stevie’s day, he had asked for this, so Bucky would give the control over to him, wherever he might lead them. So, when Stevie was pulling on his penis somewhat urgently, Bucky didn’t comment on it, and only watched him over the edge of his book from where he was sitting on the couch opposite of him.

Bucky had just finished the third chapter, when Stevie suddenly let his pencil fall onto the table and jumped up, one hand buried between his legs, gripping himself tightly while he frantically jumped around on the spot, squirming and squatting before standing up again, stomping one feet on the ground and then bouncing in place, eyes squeezed shut and lips closed tightly around his pacifier.

And Bucky watched, mesmerized by the desperate potty dance his baby was doing in front of him, cock coming back to life in his jeans when Stevie eventually got enough control over himself back for him to stand still, legs spread lightly and head leaned backwards, looking at his Daddy through his lashes while his hand stroked his length, again looking hazy and a bit absently, as if his current state of desperation and arousal pushed him deeper into headspace. Yet, Bucky couldn’t quite shake off the feeling that his little boy knew exactly what he was doing.

The calm moment passed after a few seconds, though, as another wave of need crushed over Stevie, forcing him back down on his knees with both hands in his crotch, one pushing his penis against his body while the other pinched his tip with two fingers. And again, the onesie did nothing to hide what Stevie was doing.

By now, Bucky had put his book down on the table, and was openly watching his little angel, lips parted slightly and cock pulsing with lust. He couldn’t resist grabbing himself, just for a second, just for one quick squeeze.

Then, Stevie spoke, voice sounding strained and urgent. “Daddy. Potty, _please._ ”, he panted, and Bucky’s brain needed a second to process what his boy had said, before he jumped up from the couch and quickly strode across the room to take the potty out from where it was stored in their living room cabinet. 

Hurriedly, Bucky put the plastic device down next to Stevie, who readily spread his legs and waited until his Daddy placed the potty underneath him before he sat down on it.

Bucky had expected Stevie to open up the onesie and pull himself out so he could relieve himself, but from how it looked like, Stevie had no intention to do so. Instead, his right hand pulled and pushed his penis until it was pointing down, tip touching the seam of the onesie between his legs while he held his member tightly, his eyes finding Bucky’s once that was done.

He was squirming again, tightening the grip on himself, and it was obvious that he had to go badly, yet he was still staring at Bucky with his big, blue eyes, and there was a shadow of uncertainty finding its way into them. “Daddy.”, Stevie said, reaching out with his free hand, and Bucky nodded, willingly interlacing their fingers. Stevie’s palm was cold, and sweaty. “Daddy, I can’t hold it, I have to go pee-pee so bad.”, he then whined, and then it struck Bucky that he was asking him for permission.

“It’s okay sweetheart, you can go. Daddy’s here, I’ve got you.”, Bucky hurried to say, and Stevie eventually took his eyes off him, looking down at his hand gripping his penis instead. “Go potty sweetheart, come on.”

And that was all Stevie seemed to have needed.

A second later, a wet spot appeared where his tip was, expanding for a bit until the first drops fell down, pattering into the plastic bowl underneath him. Stevie stopped for a second, staring down at the damp fabric as if he couldn’t quite believe he was actually doing this, before the urge took over again, and he spread his legs more, and let go again.

The wet spot grew in size, streaks of wetness slowly wandering down Stevie’s inner thighs, and also travelling towards his butt, yet the majority of his pee fell into the bowl. Both he and Bucky couldn’t look away from where Stevie’s glans formed a bulge against the fabric, the spot where the pee was coming through, the onesie’s material so thin that it didn’t pose any barrier at all.

Suddenly, Bucky felt Stevie pulling on his hand, pulling it towards his crotch, and before he could really grasp what happened, Stevie had his index and middle finger in his grip, slowly guiding them towards his tip, until they were gently nudging against it, getting wet with Stevie’s urine.

Bucky jerked his head up in bewilderment, completely taken aback by his baby’s boldness, only to find Stevie already looking at him with dazed eyes dopey eyes, pacifier almost falling out from his opened lips, cheeks flaming red with arousal and embarrassment. “Touch me, Daddy, need you to touch me, please, I need it, I-“

“Shh, honey”, Bucky interrupted him and gently grabbed his neck with his other hand, steadying him. “I’ve got you”. And with that, Stevie loosened his grip, so he followed Stevie’s invitation and touched him for real, letting his fingertips wander over every spot on his penis he could reach with Stevie still holding himself, circling his glans with the tips of his fingers, feeling where the pee was shooting out of him, letting his hand wander further, gingerly, cupping his balls and massaging them lightly while Stevie kept wetting, kept turning the light green onesie dark between his legs, wetting Bucky’s hand and filling the bowl with his release, moaning and closing his eyes at his Daddy’s touch, spreading his legs as far as he could, breath hitching and hips bucking whenever his Daddy found a good spot.

After almost a minute, Stevie stopped going, letting the last few drops fall onto Bucky’s fingers. Bucky’s hand pulled away after a moment, and while he was looking at Stevie’s flushed face, while Stevie was looking right back at him, he could see from the corner of his eye how Stevie’s hand started moving, stroking his own member gently at first, then speeding up.

There was desperation in the way Stevie’s hand moved, and in his eyes, which Bucky couldn’t look away from, and he noticed that they were both breathing hard, the whole situation making the lust pulse in the pit of Bucky’s stomach. Just when he was certain that this was it, that Stevie couldn’t possibly make them wait any longer, Stevie’s hand fell away from his groin, and Bucky wrapped his arms around his baby boy just in time to keep him from collapsing to the side.

Instead, he pulled him close to his chest, and pressed his lips to the top of his head. Looking down, Bucky’s eyes fell onto Stevie’s erection, straining against the wet fabric, every vein visible. Bucky had to hold himself back with all he had not to reach out and jack Stevie off himself, making him spurt inside the onesie, adding another mess to his previous one.

But then he heard Stevie’s voice, small and strained and somewhat exhausted. “Can you change me, please?”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Bucky did.

He helped Stevie out of the onesie and took him by the hand as he led him under the shower so he could rinse him off. He dried him up with a big, fluffy towel, gently, and kissed his forehead as he was standing in front of his Daddy, completely wrapped up in the towel, looking so much smaller than he actually was. He helped Stevie into the bed for a nap, again following his request not to put him in another diaper, knowing that the plastic sheets would protect the mattress if anything happened, and tucked him in. Then, he went and emptied the potty into the toilet, cleaned it up, undressed, too, and laid down next to Stevie. Wrapping his arms around his middle from behind, he pulled his little angel close, and Stevie took hold of his hands with his own, snuggling into his Daddy’s embrace before tiredness overpowered him, and he fell into a light slumber.

Bucky must’ve fallen asleep, too, even though he hadn’t planned to, but then again he had realized quite some while ago that it was okay to sleep, that it wasn’t forbidden, and that he also couldn’t be expected to be strong enough to resist, not with his baby boy being all soft and warm in his arms, cuddling up to his Daddy and making him feel safe and loved in return.

He awoke to the feeling of lips pressed to his own, softly and gingerly, and also adorably clumsy, because he was still little, as if Stevie was testing how far he could go without waking his Daddy. When Bucky opened his eyes, Stevie was smiling at him apologetically. The length of his body was pressed flush against Bucky’s, and he could feel his baby’s erection poking against his hip.

“Come here.”, Bucky said, voice raspy from sleep, and cupped the back of Stevie’s head, pulling him in for a proper kiss.

At the same time, he let his legs falls open, inviting Stevie’s thigh between them, his cock immediately showing its interest again as soon as it came in contact with Stevie’s solid muscle.

The never-satisfied arousal from before came back, making heat pool between Bucky’s legs, but it came without urgency. Instead, it was a dull pulsing in pit of his stomach, causing every touch, every kiss to feel electrifying in the best way, yet without making him feel like he had to hurry.

The kisses they traded were almost lazy, and relaxation was radiating off Stevie, even though Bucky could feel his erection twitch every now and then. Still, neither of them really focused on that, and instead they both enjoyed the closeness, the intimacy, the feeling of getting lost in the touch of the other’s lips against their own.

They kept going like that, softly exploring the other’s mouths with their tongues, grabbing naked skin and pulling each other close, and Bucky didn’t know if it had been minutes or hours, only that it felt like pure bliss, when suddenly Stevie interrupted the kiss to look at Bucky as if he was searching for something in his gaze. Apparently, he must’ve found it, because a second later, Bucky felt a spurt of hot wetness shooting over his leg.

For a moment, all he could do was look at his baby boy, unsure whether he should treat this like an accident or something that happened on purpose, but then another wave came, and the look on Stevie’s face changed from wary to pleading, and then Bucky leaned up and kissed him again, with a new, almost overwhelming heat.

And Stevie kept going, let out spurts and thin streams against his Daddy’s skin as if it was the most natural thing, as if they had done it a thousand times before, as if this wasn’t something Bucky would have never expected Stevie to do.

And the funny part, Bucky thought, was that usually, this wasn’t even what they were into. When they found sexual relief in their play, it either had something to do with Stevie behaving little, or in combination with intense desperation, with the feeling of absolute fullness and the incredible relief afterwards. This was nothing Bucky ever considered to be arousing before, never even really spared a thought for, and yet, in this moment, it was perfect, it was hot, it was making his cock pulse with need and desire, and he couldn’t even find it in himself to feel ashamed about that.

Bucky didn’t know what ultimately did it for him, whether it was Stevie’s shamelessness, his boldness, the act itself or just the combination of everything that had happened that day, but he barely managed to hold off until Stevie was finished, and as soon as he was, Bucky grabbed him and quickly turned him around, pining his baby underneath him while he was already reaching for the drawer, pulling out the lube.

One look into Stevie’s eyes confirmed that he wanted what Bucky wanted. He made short process of coating first one, then two fingers with the lubricant, gently inserting them into his little angel one at a time, relishing in the way Stevie moaned after a few minutes, writhing underneath him to get him to rub were he most wanted him to. “Eager, sweetheart?”, Bucky asked, to what Stevie blinked up at him apologetically, as if it was something he had to be sorry for. Bucky was quick to lean down and kiss his baby, while never stopping the movement of his fingers. When Bucky found his spot, Stevie whined, erection jerking against his stomach.

“You got Daddy and yourself all riled up today, huh?”, Bucky said in a low voice as he ground his own cock into the wet sheet underneath him, needing something to relief the ache while he prepared his baby boy for him.

Stevie shrugged at that, and smiled shyly. “Yeah, but… I kinda liked it, Daddy.”

“Daddy liked it, too.”, Bucky answered, pressing a kiss to Stevie’s forehead. Then, he got up to his knees, pulled his fingers out and positioned himself between Stevie’s spread legs, shuffling forward until he could nudge his glans against his baby’s hole, causing Stevie to gasp and squirm on the soaked bed, trying to get closer to him.

With one arm, Stevie reached out between them, not quite able to touch Bucky, so Bucky took hold of his hand and intertwined their fingers. Stevie was panting already, looking up at him through half-closed eyes, softly biting his bottom lip in anticipation.

“You want Daddy?”, Bucky asked, voice suddenly husky and rough, and Stevie’s penis practically jumped at that.

Unable to form words, Stevie nodded, hissing and squeezing his eyes shut when Bucky leaned down so he could suck Stevie’s fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue play around them gently while at the same time spreading lube on his cock with his other hand, before he gingerly put his tip in, waiting for Stevie’s hole to accommodate to it, before slowly pushing in further, hand wandering to Stevie’s popliteal in order to keep him spread open for his Daddy.

Underneath him, Stevie moaned and whimpered, his free hand grasping the pillow under his head tightly, hips moving to meet his Daddy’s erection, urging him to go in faster.

With one final thrust, Bucky eventually bottomed out, forcing a groan out of both their throats. He stayed like that for a moment, only leaning down further so he could kiss his little boy again while he gently caressed the inside of his thigh with his palm. He waited until Stevie was relaxed again, some of the tension leaving his body, and gently thrusted again, making his boy’s entire body rock with the movement.

With Steve’s tight heat around his length, and the feeling of their damp, sticky skin moving against each other, knowing what had just happened and what had happened before, Bucky knew that he wouldn’t be able to last long. In fact, he could already feel his orgasm build in his loins, and every thrust brought him closer to the edge.

From Stevie’s flushed face and the way he was looking up to him with eyes clouded with lust, his mouth hanging open to let all those uncontrollable, little noises out, Bucky could tell that it wouldn’t take him long, either.

He wanted Stevie to cum with him, though, so he let go of his love’s hand and instead wrapped it around his hard penis, stroking in rhythm with his thrusts, making his baby boy whine and squirm underneath him, spreading his legs even further and baring his throat to him.

Accepting the invitation, Bucky bowed down and found Stevie’s pulse point, suckling and mouthing at it wetly, the tiny groans coming from his little angel only prodding him on, doubling his effort, tightening the grip he had on Stevie’s dick.

He wanted to draw it out for a bit longer, wanted to make this last for the both of them, and he was just about to gain control over his body again, but then Stevie spoke, voice barely more than a whisper, and sounding so, so desperate and needy.

“Daddy, Daddy, please, I’m gonna-, I-, Daddy, ‘m so close, please, _please_ -“, and that was it.

Before he could stop it, Bucky felt his balls drawing up, and then there was the second where he felt like he was floating, lust and release and _need_ surrounding him, before he started emptying himself into his baby boy, coating his insides with his come while he kept on thrusting, kept on stroking Stevie’s erection, surprised when he suddenly found his hand coated in sperm as Stevie orgasmed, too, head thrown back and mouth opened in a silent scream.

Bucky fucked him through it, hips moving until he became too sensitive to continue, and although he stopped his movement, he stayed inside of his baby, steadying himself with his hands on either side of his head just in time to not completely collapse on top of him.

Leaning over his little angel, he closed his eyes, slowly coming down from his high. He felt warm palms stroking up and down his sides, pulling him down, and Bucky let them, let himself sink down onto his boy’s body, kissing Stevie’s jaw as he pressed his stomach against Stevie’s, smearing his baby’s come between them, not finding it in him to care.

Stevie’s hole clenched around him, as if his body was trying to milk the rest out of him, and even though tiredness and satisfaction flowed through his body, Bucky wouldn’t be surprised if he could go again in a minute.

But for now, he was happy just kissing his little boy, and getting kissed in return, still in awe about the events of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, let me know what you think!  
> I'm actually not a big fan of the whole 'peeing onto the other'-thing myself, but in this setting after writing what i wrote before, it kind of just felt right, and also like it was more of a trust thing here (even though it was still sexual lol)
> 
> As always, i'd love to hear your thoughts and your critique, and if you have anything you'd like me to write, let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> (& also as always :D if you want to support my broke ass, [here's a cute, easy way to do that:)](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels)!)


End file.
